


Birds of a Feather

by magicgenetek



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: Bastion wondered if different species could get along: pigeons and Ganymede, omnics and humans.(Yes, they can.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/gifts).



Bastion was not used to the city. The noises were different. There was no gunfire, screaming, just the roar of cars and humans blending together.

There were birds. Pigeons. A dozen shades of blue and white blending into grey, and they sometimes answered Ganymede’s singing with their own music. Bastion wasn’t sure if they understood each other. They hoped they could. Being alone in a new place was bad enough without company.

The door to the garage they were living in creaked open. Bastion’s head slowly spun, optics tightening on the door as one of the Overwatch humans appeared.

“Our transport back to the base is secured. We’ll leave shortly,” the human said.

Bastion knew this one. His name was Reinhardt, and he was a knight. His armored silhouette was familiar: the human equivalent to Bastions in the old armies. Strong, armored, the tank. The tanks. Bastion knows his human language from the old days, and Reinhardt has loaned them a text to speech device big enough to accommodate Bastion’s metal fingers.

 _We are ready,_ Bastion said through the device. _Ganymede ate dinner. Is there a forest near your home?_

“Where we’re going? Yes,” Reinhardt said. “This is your first time out of the forest, isn’t it?”

 _It is._ Bastion tapped the speech device, considering. _Are there birds?_

“There are birds.”

Bastion considered this. _Do you like birds? We were only told about humans before the war began. Birds were not relevant to our mission. Do humans find birds relevant?_

Ganymede shared a hot dog with a pigeon. Reinhard stood beside Bastion and watched, a hand on their shoulder. “We have plenty of birds hanging around. After the war, I had plenty of time to watch the birds.”

Their hand tapped his armor, mirroring his touch.

_Let me see the birds with you._


End file.
